


hurricane

by kinkynewt



Series: BADLANDS [3]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Angst, Death, M/M, Pain, Sad, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5270393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkynewt/pseuds/kinkynewt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt had to do it.</p>
<p>That’s what he kept telling himself. He had to do it. He had to. He had no choice. It was his fault for falling in love. His fault for falling in love with the guy he was assigned to murder. </p>
<p>Based on the song 'Hurricane' by Halsey</p>
            </blockquote>





	hurricane

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO! after a long break, I am back with the third part of my Halsey series. It is recommended that you should listen to the song as you read this fic. :-)) I hope you all like it considering that it's kind of short, haha.

Newt had to do it.

That’s what he kept telling himself. He had to do it. _He had to._ He had no choice. It was his fault for falling in love. His fault for falling in love with the guy he was assigned to _murder_.

It wasn’t easy being an assassin, but it was even harder to kill the person you love and watch as the life seeped out of them.

_There's a place way down in Bed-Stuy,_

_Where a boy lives behind bricks,_

_He's got an eye for girls of eighteen,_

_And he turns them out like tricks_

Newt was assigned to kill Thomas on that very gloomy Monday morning in September. It was a Monday, it was raining, and he was offered a job with a reward of a million dollars. Why wouldn’t he accept after such a shitty morning?

The job seemed easy enough, some gang leader wanted Thomas dead because he was the son of some CEO of some big business company, and the CEO of that big business company got all up in that gang leader’s shit, so he wanted his son dead within a month. Blah, blah, blah. All the same stuff, it was no big deal to Newt.

Thomas lived in some dodgy part of New York, which was kind of unusual considering his father’s wealth (Newt found out he owned a toilet paper company). Judging from his picture in the ‘case’ file, Thomas was a doe-eyed brunet, his neck and jawline dotted with moles. Newt wasn’t going to lie, Thomas was hot, and if he could seduce him to add to the fun, why wouldn’t he?

_I went down to a place in Bed-Stuy,_

_A little liquor on my lips_

_I let him climb inside my body_

_And held him captive in my kiss_

So down to that dodgy place in New York he went. He had his plan spaced out very well. Step one, meet Thomas. Step two, seduce Thomas. Step three, kill Thomas within a month. It was simple.

What he did _not_ expect was getting horribly drunk at the bar Thomas worked at, and ended up being completely knocked out. However, it turned out that Thomas played the Good Samaritan and took Newt home and let him sleep on his couch, Newt discovered when he woke up on an unfamiliar couch.

Newt woke up to see a blurry image of a tall man standing at the kitchen counter, the smell of coffee beans in the air. It didn’t take him long after rubbing his eyes that the man was Thomas himself.

Thomas ended up explaining things to Newt over a cup of black coffee (Newt hated coffee, but at that moment he was Isaac from Ohio). Newt had invented a new identity in his head as he went along, how he was new in New York and he did not know his way around. This prompted Thomas to let Newt stay at his place until he found a job. _Perfect._

_And there's a storm you're starting now_

_And there's a storm you're starting now_

_And there's a storm you're starting_

Thomas was good company, Newt had decided. The brunet attempted to entertain him with good-hearted games of Jenja and Monopoly to pass the time, and even offered to reach out to people he knew to get Newt a job interview. He was far too nice for Newt, and he found himself getting attached to the boy, which was mistake number one.

Mistake number two was fucking Thomas that same night, and how good it felt to have the boy moaning under him. With all of Newt’s previous victims, it felt like just a job to him. But Thomas, Thomas was different. And Newt knew that he had fucked up badly.

_I'm a wanderess_

_I'm a one night stand_

_Don't belong to no city_

_Don't belong to no man_

_I'm the violence in the pouring rain_

_I'm a hurricane_

It was safe to say that since that incident, he and Thomas were having sex on a daily basis now. Like, _really, really, really_ good sex. He wasn’t even sure if they were dating, but he probably was some sort of a boyfriend to Thomas. And for Newt, the feelings were mutual.

He wasn’t supposed to feel stuff like this in his field of job, he hadn’t allowed himself to until he met Thomas. And the allotted time of one month was nearly up.

_I went down to a place in Brooklyn_

_Where you tripped on LSD_

_And I found myself reminded_

_To keep you far away from me_

Newt had somehow managed to secure an extension of the deadline. Two more weeks, which meant a decrease of his reward, but he would give up the one million dollars to spare Thomas’s life.

Newt knew that sooner or later he had to kill Thomas. It wasn’t going to be pretty, but he could soften the blow by trying to push him away at least. Try to imply that their relationship wasn’t working out at all, or he was moving out of New York. But Newt failed to bring up the conversation every single time, and that was when he knew that he was in love with Thomas, and he was so entirely fucked.

_He says, "Oh, baby, beggin' you to save me._

_Well lately, I like 'em crazy._

_Oh, maybe, you could devastate me._

_Little lady, come and fade me."_

It was one day before the deadline. Newt’s last chance to make the kill. His last chance to kill the boy he loved. And he did it.

Newt wished that he could erase the image of betrayal in Thomas’s eyes, the blood that was seeping out of the gash in his neck, the slowing down of his pulse as Newt held him in his arms. Thomas didn’t get any last words, Newt did it in his sleep. He didn’t want to think of what words would come out of his mouth in the final moments of his life, knowing that his boyfriend was actually an assassin.

Newt said his last words to Thomas though, and he hoped that that was enough for him to forgive him. The punishment of living with a part of his heart that could never be filled was hard enough.

* * *

 

_Don't belong to no city_

_Don't belong to no man_

_I'm the violence in the pouring rain_

_I'm a hurricane_


End file.
